Duran Duran - 1999 Bootleg CDs
1999-09-02 CONCORD CA (USA),CONCORD PAVILLION CD 1 Girls On Film Hungry Like the Wolf Notorious Hallucinating Elvis Out Of My Mine Come Undone All She Wants Is Friends Of Mine Someone Else Not Me Secret Oktober CD 2 White Lines Lava Lamp Electric Barbarella Planet Earth Ordinary World Pop Trash Movie The Reflex Rio 1999-09-03 LOS ANGELES CA (USA),UNIVERSAL AMPHITHEATER HOLLYWOOD CD 1 Girls On Film Hungry Like the Wolf Hallucinating Elvis Notorious Out Of My Mine Come Undone All She Wants Is Friends Of Mine Someone Else Not Me Secret Oktober White Lines CD 2 Lava Lamp Electric Barbarella Planet Earth Ordinary World Pop Trash Movie The Reflex Rio 1999-09-04 LAS VAGAS NV (USA), THE JOINT Ordinary World Someone Else Not Me Hallucinating Elvis Notorious Rio White Lines 1999-09-04 TITLE: Live in Las Vegas 9/99 CD 1 Girls on Film Hungry Like the Wolf Notorious Hallucinating Elvis Out Of My Mind Come Undone All She Wants Is Friends Of Mine Someone Else Not Me Secret Oktober White Lines. CD 2 Lava Lamp Electric Barbarella Planet Earth Ordinary World The Pop Trash Movie Reflex Rio 1999-09-05 PORTLAND OR (USA),WATERFRONT PARK Girls On Film Hungry Like The Wolf Notorious Hallucinating Elvis Come Undone All She Wants Is White Lines Rio 1999-10-08 TRENTON NJ (USA), SOVEREIGN BANK ARENA Girls On Film Hungry Like The Wolf Notorious Hallucinating Elvis Come Undone Friends Of Mine Someone Else Not Me White Lines Planet Earth Rio bonus tracks Electric Barbarella (Tee's Capella) Playing With Uranium (alternative version) 1999-10-09 BOSTON MA (USA),CITY HALL PLAZA Girls on Film Hungry Like the Wolf Notorious Hallucinating Elvis Come Undone All She Wants Is Friends Of Mine Someone Else Not Me White Lines. Lava Lamp Electric Barbarella Ordinary World The Reflex Rio 1999-10-12 NEW YORK NY (USA), SONY MUSIC STUDIOS *HARD ROCK SHOW* Girls On Film Notorious Someone Else Not Me Friends Of Mine White Lines Ordinary World Hallucinating Elvis Rio 1999-12-06 DUBLIN (IRELAND),OLYMPIA THEATRE CD 1 Girls on Film Hungry Like the Wolf Notorious Hallucinating Elvis Out Of My Mind Come Undone All She Wants Is Friends Of Mine Someone Else Not Me Secret Oktober White Lines. CD 2 Lava Lamp Electric Barbarella Planet Earth Ordinary World The Pop Trash Movie Reflex Rio 1999-12-08 LONDON (UK),EARLS COURT CD 1 Girls on Film Hungry Like the Wolf Notorious Hallucinating Elvis Out Of My Mind Come Undone happy birthday to Warren All She Wants Is Friends Of Mine Someone Else Not Me Secret Oktober White Lines. Lava Lamp CD 2 Planet Earth Ordinary World The Pop Trash Movie Reflex Rio bonus tracks Electric Barbarella (L.A.1999) Pop Trash Movie (USA 1999) Come Undone (acoustic 1999) Night Boat (feat. Smashing Pumkins 1998) Starting To Remember (acoustic) TITLE: Let It Flow Electric Barbarella Someone else not me Friends of mine Lava lamp Secret october Pop trash movie Hallucinating Elvis Notorious Hallucinating Elvis (second) bonus: Lava Lamp (demo cover version) Someone Else Not Me (demo cover version) Girls On Film (europa mix) Megamix (duran mix) A View To A Kill (transmutator mix) Category:Live albums Category:Unofficial Albums